


Perfect Team

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 2





	Perfect Team

“Was that..?” Maddie looked over at Chimney when traffic slammed to a stop after a few cars swerved wildly.

“An accident. Yeah. It was.” Both of them jumped out of the car and ran.

According to the witnesses, a speeding car cut off three different cars, sending one of them into a rage and tboning a car, thus setting off a chain reaction. Three cars were pinned together and more were spun out all over the four lanes.

Maddie called 9-1-1 while Chimney checked out a few of the drivers. By the time Maddie had police and the fire department en route, Chimney was onto a stuck driver.

“Hey, we’re here. Help is on the way. What’s your name?”Maddie said to the petrified driver.

“I’m. Liz. Lizzie. It really. Hurts.” She gasped in pain every few seconds. Maddie and Chims eyes moved down to the bloodstain on her shirt. Maddie didn’t hesitate to get a better look and apply firm pressure when she saw the extent of the glass impalement.

“You should know. I’m pregnant.”

“How far along are you?” Chimney said as he felt for a fetal heartbeat.

“29 weeks.”

“There’s a strong heart rate. Don’t worry.” Chimney smiled comfortingly at both of the women next to him. “Your baby is okay.”

Lizzie smiled back, leaned back into the seat and then howled in pain. “Lizzie. Lizzie. Open your eyes for me.” Maddie’s hands didn’t move and Chimney’s moved to take a pulse.

“Pulse is weak. Lizzie! Lizzie, hey, hey.” Her pulse dropped out under Chimney’s fingers. “I’ll try the doors. He ran to the other three doors and climbed in through the rear passenger door, flattened the seat and began CPR. Maddie held the glass in place and felt her tears water down the blood on her hands.

Chimney paused for a pulse check and asked frantically, begged for her to come back. A child needs its mother. He began again and paused again. Began and paused. The firefighters took over Maddie’s pressure, but they couldn’t pull Chimney away.

“Chimney! Let them do their job.” Maddie begged when he compulsively kept doing CPR. He looked up at her and gave one final compression before leaning back in defeat.

Beep. Beep. Steady on the monitor. Chimney wiped haphazardly at his tears and went straight to Maddie, pulling her into his arms.

“We saved her.” Maddie cried.

“We make a good team.” Chimney replied, smiling back at his girlfriend and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Their heads whipped to another crash and car alarm splicing the air. The thought of running back into the action went through both of their minds. But before the thinking becomes doing, other firefighters run towards the action. They share a knowing smile and move away from the action.

“We should celebrate your victory, Howie. Because that was badass.” Maddie looks over at him with love in her eyes.

“Our victory.” He replies with the same love In his eyes.

“Whatever. Let’s celebrate.” She grins at him and squeals when Chimney gains that certain glint in his eyes.

“Anything for you.”


End file.
